Confusion
by svufan2004
Summary: Casey gets into a car accident, and forgets everyone she knows.. including who she is. All of her friends have to work together to help her get it back. Chapter 1 is up, please review!


I don't own any of the SVU characters, just the ones I make up

** I don't own any of the SVU characters, just the ones I make up**

**FYI this whole story is 1 person view through Casey's eyes**

**Confusion**

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

It started off the same as any other day at the precinct. Well as normal as it could be considering the crimes we deal with. The detectives were wrapping up a tough case involving a mother that killed all 3 of her children. It was proved she did it through suffication, and she pleaded not guilty due to insanity, but I knew it was a crock! Her defence was that she was a single mom of 3 young children (ages 1,3 and 5), and that she suffered from Post Pardrom Depression. She said she felt overwelmed, and felt like she had no other choice. But after investigation we found evidence that the murders were premeditated, and that her so called "PPD" was a lie. The mother got 25 years to life in jail. The whole case had a toll on everyone. I felt like a fool, because at first I believed her, and was going to plead her out.

As I was lost in my thoughts about this case I heard a soft tap on my office door.

"Come in," I said as I straightened myself up.

"Sorry to interrupt Casey I just wanted to know if you wanted to get a drink? I am heading out now," said Olivia with her usual warm smile. "We all had a tough week, and deserve a break," she continued as she walked over to my desk. I loved the fact Olivia always tryed to cheer everyone up after a tough case, she is a good friend. It went both ways though if she was having a rough time I cheered her up as well. I was glad she was part of our SVU team. Olivia was the reasoning of the group, and kept us together.

"Liv not tonight I am really tired, so I am going to go home. But I'll take a rain check on that offer," I replied with a small smile. All I wanted to do was go home, and forget this whole mess.

"Ok Casey... Well see you tomorrow," waved Olivia as she walked out of my office.

After she left I gathered my things together to leave. When I looked at the digital clock on my desk it read 10:10pm. All I could think of was going home, having a nice warm back, then going to sleep. When I stepped outside the precinct the air was chilly, and it was lightly snowing. You know your typical December night. It was pretty cold going to the car, but I thought the falling snow looked pretty.

So then I started driving home. I was almost home when my car swerved on black ice,and hit the railing blocking the cars from going down the embankment. I tried to stop the car or to get it to turn, but before I knew it my car had crashed through the railing and was sliding down the slope. All I could do was pray and hope I'd survive. I was so scared, and thought I was going to die. The last thing I remember was closing my eyes as I got to the bottom of the steep hill, and crashing into a tree. After that everything was a blur...

When I woke up I saw a Caucasian woman with short dark hair standing over me, and an African American man. I was so confused! I have never seen these people before, but it looked like they knew me. When I sat up a bit I saw three other men sitting around me. I was scared a bit, because of all these people I didn't know around me. I was sl confused of why I was in the hospital, and why these people were around me.

"Hi sweetie nice to see you're awake," said the woman in a sweet voice.

"Yeah Casey nice to see you are ok," agreed the African American man.

"One question I have for you guys. Sorry to seem rude, but who are you? And who is Casey?" I asked them.

"Casey do you honestly don't remember us?"said one of the men as he walked up to my bedside. The man was tall with balding short brown hair, and nice blue eyes.

"If Casey is my name then yes I have no clue who you guys are. Am I suppose to?" I asked him looking confused.

"Casey you must have amnesia from your accident. I am Elliot, and this is Olivia, Fin and John, and Don. We all work with you at the sexual assault unit. You are our Assistant District Attorney. Does this at all make sense to you?" asked the man named Elliot concernedly.

"If I know you guys why in the hell can't I remember? I can't even remember my own name, and What accident?" I asked crying. Now I was scared I had no clue who I was at all.

"It's ok sweetie your memory will come back. You were in a car accident, but you'll be fine Casey," said Olivia giving me a hug consulting me.

Just as Olivia gave me a hug the doctor came in.

"Hi I am Dr Watson. I am glad to see you are awake Casey. How are you feeling?" said the doctor. He had a kind face, and was darker skin; like he was Hispanic. He was also tall and average built.

"I am ok physically, my side hurts a bit, but doc I can't remember a thing. Not who my so called friends are; nor who I am," I said crying still as I pointed to the people around me. "Everyone has been so nice, but I am so confused."

"It's ok Miss Novak. Your memory will slowly come back. When your car crashed against the tree your head hit the windshield, and your brain bounced off the front of your head. It is a bit swollen is why you have amnesia. However it is temporary, and You'll be fine," said Dr Watson giving me a small smile as he check me over.

"For now I have to ask your friends to leave, but they can come back tomorrow. It is 11:00pm and getting late. We'll let you rest, and don't worry about a thing," said the doctor checking me over to make sure I was ok.

"Yes doctor, and nice ot see you guys. Please stop by tomorrow to tell me more about myself," I said with a small smile.

"See you later Casey. Have a good sleep said John as they walked out of the room.

**Outside of Casey's Room.**

"So doctor what is her injuries, and will she be ok," asked Don looking concerned.

"She is ok, but has a fractured arm, 3 broken ribs on her right side, and bruises, cuts and abrasions. But like I said the amnesia is the worst, but she will get better. I don't know how long it'll take, but just be patient and don't make her stressed. Be careful what you say, if it bothers her leave it be, "said Dr Watson.

"Yes doctor, well we got to go so see you tomorrow," said Olivia as the group of them walked off.

**Hi guys this is my first story. I love Law and Order SVU. I am 18 and from Canada. I hope you'ved enjoyed the first chapter. Please review, because I won't know if it is good or not if I don't hear from you guys. Well talk to you guys later. :)**


End file.
